


The World Won’t Implode

by panwithaplan (orphan_account)



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Anorexic Camila, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/panwithaplan
Summary: Make sure you read the tags and please don’t read this if it will trigger you. Stay safe. I love you.





	The World Won’t Implode

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the tags and please don’t read this if it will trigger you. Stay safe. I love you.

Camila doesn’t know why or how it started but she knows when. All throughout middle school when a group of guys called her fat for all seven years she had left of school because she turned him down,  _respectfully_ , in no way had she meant to insult him but she has no interest in guys. 

Its days like these where they come back to her. It’s been years and she knows it shouldn’t still get to her but it does. All the whispers of how she’s not good enough. Not pretty enough. Too this. Too that. Stills hits her. Especially in times like this, when  she looks at Lauren and feels everything she knows she shouldn’t feel, but can’t stop it. 

She decides it’s best to push it down, she’ll never forget the way she felt when she came out to her bestfriend, and the way she towered over her with her fist raised like she was going to hurt her, like everything good about her washes away when she uttered the words, “I think i might like girls.”

Camila looks at the wall and blinks tears already streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 

“Camz?”, It’s Lauren. She can’t know she’s been crying. 

“Mhm?” She hums lowly but loud enough that she can hear her through the door. 

“We’re going to get Mcdonald’s do you want anything?”

”Oh, uhm, no thanks I’m fine.”

A pause.

”Camila....”, Lauren sighs, “Can I come in please.”

Camila has a tank top on and she knows it’s dangerous, but with a day like this she knows she can’t say no because she doesn’t want to worry Lauren.

”Yeah, sure.” The door opens slowly after a brief moment of silence and when Camila looks over she sees Lauren standing at the door with an unreadable expression on her face. 

She motions to the bed and Camila nods in permission.

”Are you alright? You’ve been kind of distant lately, and if there’s something i’ve done please let me know so i can stop it.” Wait what? Lauren thinks it’s  _her_ fault? 

Seeming to forget what she was just dreading she sits up fast, almost knocking Lauren off the bed. 

“Lauren no! It’s not you!” She looks up to meet her eyes but Lauren isn’t looking at her face but at her arms.  _Shit!_

”Camz…I…wha-?”, Her eyes feel with tears and her voice cracks as she gasps out, “What did you do?!?”

”Lauren it’s not that bad okay?” 

“Not that bad? Camila you mutilated your arms! Why would you do that to yourself?”, She’s full on crying now, and Camilas heart breaks.

”Laur-“ Lauren cuts her off. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how I haven’t noticed.”

”Hey, it’s okay. It’s not like I told you anything, and for that I’m sorry. I owe you an explanation.”

”You really don’t owe me anything.”

”Shh..”

* * *

 

By the time Camilas done talking they’re both full on sobbing into one another’s arms. 

“Lauren if I’m honest with you, I feel like I didn’t tell you because I know you and you’d try to help me and I don’t deserve your compassion.”

”Camila. You deserve compassion,  and you deserve to be helped and coddled sometimes. Most importantly you deserve to love yourself and be loved.”

”Who would love me though? I’m broken.”

”I would, and you’re not broken. You’re hurt and you’ve been dealing with so much your entire life and you need to feel your emotions and mmmmphf-“, Camila cuts her off with a kiss, it’s hard and speaks volumes for things they both have wanted to say for so long.

”You love me?”, Camila asks when they break apart.

”I do.”

”You still want me after everything I just told you?”

”I do.”

”I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
